prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenna Marshall
Jenna Marshall is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Tammin Sursok. Alison's archrival and Toby's stepsister, Jenna is blinded in a prank by The Liars. She is the series' most recurring antagonist aside from "A" and is revealed to be a member of the A-Team in "The DArkest Knight". Biography Jenna Marshall moved to Rosewood, Pennsylvania in October of 2008 after her mother married the father of Toby Cavanaugh. During her first few days in town Jenna became acquainted with various people, one of them including the towns Queen Bee, Alison DiLaurentis. Alison saw something in Jenna and extended an offer to Jenna to join her group. Jenna declines this offer, saying she wants to make her own friends, and from this day on she and Alison become enemies. Alison began hating Jenna and her hate went too far one night when Alison accidentally blinded Jenna and blamed it on Toby. Jenna was sent away to a school for the blind in Philadelphia and didn't return to Rosewood until after the disappearance and apparent death of her nemesis. To the Liars and Jessica DiLaurentis's confusion, Jenna attended Alison's funeral along with Toby and came back to Rosewood High School. After her return, The Liars began believing Jenna herself was the anonymous cyber stalker known as "A". Jenna's antagonism towards the Liars grew stronger when she began using various people including Garrett Reynolds, her boyfriend, to get to them. Near the end of Season two, Jenna got her sight back but kept it a secret in order to protect herself. After gaining her vision, Jenna formed an alliance with Shana Fring and Melissa Hastings. Soon after, Jenna began losing her sight again and was eventually attacked by someone, who Shana believed was CeCe Drake. Alison left Rosewood for New York after the incident but returned in the fifth season after Shana's death and Alison's return with a brand new helper: Sydney Driscoll. Sydney worked at the Blind school and she and Jenna formed a friendship. Jenna was afraid when Alison returned and asked Sydney to come to Rosewood for her. Together, they join Mona's Army to take down Alison. History Season 1 Pilot Alison's dead body is found in the backyard of her former home. Aria and Spencer are watching this occur from across the street and Aria mentions that Hanna was taken to the police station and asks if she thinks Hanna would ever talk about the Jenna Thing, right as Hanna shows up and says they made a promise. Jenna shows up at Alison's funeral escorted by Toby, much to the Liars' shock. Jessica DiLaurentis says she didn't know Alison and Jenna were friends and the girls tell her that they weren't. For Whom the Bells Toll The Liars are watching a video of Jenna filmed by The N.A.T. Club. She tells someone that they're late and they question who she's talking to, before we see that it's Toby. He tells her it's not right and she says there's nothing wrong about them because they aren't really related. She then says it would be so easy for her to convince her mom and his dad that he has been forcing himself on her. She then removes his shirt and tells him he has no idea who he is dealing with. Spencer tells them to turn it off. At school, the Liars see Jenna in the hallway and follow her into her music classroom. She asks them who's there when she hears them approaching and Spencer tells her it is her. She asks who else and Spencer tells her that Aria, Emily and Hanna are also there. She asks if she should call security upon hearing Hanna's name and Spencer tells her that they have what she hired Caleb to find. Emily says that she might not have thought her relationship with Toby was wrong but he did. Jenna then asks if they've seen and Spencer says they've seen every frame. Jenna asks what they want and Hanna says the truth, asking if Jenna can handle that. Jenna says that when she said Alison came to visit her at the hospital, she was telling the truth. But that she didn't come to talk about Spencer, saying that was a lie. Spencer asks how they know she's not lying to them now and she says they knew what Alison was capable of. Spencer tells her that they are listening and she says it was the day before she went missing and that she was on her way home from Georgia. Jenna says she had just found the video and couldn't wait to play it for her. In a flashback, Alison plays the video for Jenna. When it's over, Jenna asks her where she got that video from. Alison says the guy that she likes likes to make movies, but she thought they were just of her. Alison says you think you know people and then they surprise you and then says that it turns out the boy next door gets off on watching all the girls next door. She then says that darling Jenna isn't the victim, but "freak" Toby is. Jenna says that she is not proud of that and Alison says she doesn't care, saying she's going to keep the video under lock and key and if Jenna keeps their secret it will stay there. Jenna agrees and Alison says she thought she would see it her way. Alison takes her laptop and prepares to leave but stops and tells Jenna that if she ever comes back to Rosewood she'll bury her. Back in the classroom, Spencer questions that she was on her way from Georgia and Jenna says that's what Alison said and that she made a joke about her tan and too bad that Jenna couldn't see it. Spencer asks if she told her anything else and Jenna says that it was a short visit. Jenna then says that she has given them what they've asked for and she asks what they're going to give her. Spencer says they will make sure the video stays in a safe place. Jenna then leaves but stops and says that they've all made mistakes, but she's still paying for theirs. Later, Jenna is her room and gets a phone call. She answers and says The Liars found the video and they have seen it. The caller is revealed to be Ian Thomas, who says she doesn't have to worry because he's taking care of it and will be there soon. Season 2 Over My Dead Body Garrett is at his desk at the police station when he is approached by an unseen person. He tells them they shouldn't be there. Later, Garrett brings this person to the room on the other side of the glass of the investigation room and it's revealed to be Jenna. He tells her that they couldn't have come up with a better plan and she says she wishes she could see them right now and that she's sorry they don't know that they are doing this to them, implying that it may have been her and Garrett who set the Liars up. She asks Garrett if he's ready to give up his career in Law Enforcement and he says he can't wait to get out of that ridiculous uniform. But he says that it's not smart for him to walk out of there tonight. Jenna says he is much more patient than she is and he says he's been waiting months to get into that storage room so he can wait a little longer to quit the force. Jenna asks him if he's still worried about Jason and he says that Jason has figured out that he wasn't the one who killed Alison but that he's got no idea they were the ones who sent that note to him. Jenna says they're getting away with it. Garrett takes a note out of his pocket and gives it to Jenna, telling her to take it home and burn it. She asks if it is page five and he tells her that it's over and there's nothing left to link them to that night. Jenna then says Alison deserved to die like that. UnmAsked Jenna gets out of her car at the park and goes up to a picnic table, where someone waits for her. She removes her glasses and proceeds to tell them that she has missed them. She says that the girls will all be at the party and that the person knows what they need to do. At the ball, Jenna follows Aria into a maze of some sorts, while donning a mask. She also sends someone a text. Emily spots her speaking to Lucas through the crowd and later she converses with him and the Black Swan. Season 3 A DAngerous GAme Jenna is inside her home on the phone with someone. She seems worried and talks to them about someone having "the videos". "A" watches from outside and texts her a meeting location. She receives the text and goes over to the window and looks out. Sometime later, Jenna goes to the park and meets up with someone. She tells them she missed and then tells the person about the Lodge Party. The person is revealed to be Shana Fring, whom asks about her sight. Jenna says she will have good days and bad days and Shana says that on her darkest days she will be there for her. Melissa Hastings goes to Jenna's house later that night and the three girls have a conversation, which Emily views from the porch. Melissa tells them about the girls being at the Lodge at 9:00 and they discuss some more. At the Lodge Fire, Jenna is sent by Melissa to see who the Liars are meeting. She walks around in the woods with a flashlight. When the Liars find Darren Wilden's car, they see a video inside of him being hit by Ashley Marin. However, before the video ends, we see that he was pulled off the road by Jenna and Shana. Season 4 A Is for Answers In a flashback, we see that Alison found the video of Jenna and Toby while with Ian in Hilton Head. She takes the video to Jenna at the Blind School and threatens her with it to see if she's "A". However, Alison receives a text after leaving Jenna's room and says she knows Jenna wouldn't have sent it, knowing what she had on her and therefore, disclosed that Jenna wasn't "A". Season 5 How the 'A' Stole Christmas Jenna and Sydney sing Christmas Carols at the nursing home. At the Ice Ball, Alison attends with four other girls in masks. Two of the girls continue to watch Emily from the a distance and lead her into a room. One of the females takes off her mask and is revealed to be Sydney. Emily asks her if Jenna knows she's with Ali and the other girl reveals herself as Jenna. She tells Emily that she made a mistake by turning down Alison's offer for friendship and finally took her up on it. She says they are doing what they have to to survive and also say they believe Alison killed Mona. Season 6 Game On, Charles Mona asks Spencer if there was anything about Charles that she recognized, like a smell. Emily then remarks that Spencer isn't Jenna. Game Over, Charles When Charlotte DiLaurentis is telling her story, she mentions Darren Wilden's funeral and in a flashback we see Sara Harvey and The Liars exiting the Church. As they do, Jenna can very briefly be glimpsed exiting behind them. Season 7 Playtime Jenna is with Uber A in one of their darkened lairs, sipping tea. After she finishes, she thanks them and hands them her glass. She then says that they promised to tell her about the game on that day. Uber A comes over in doctor's scrubs and hands Jenna a note, written in braille. Jenna begins to read the note and then says "Endgame", as she smiles excitedly. These Boots Were Made for Stalking Jenna returns to Rosewood and comes into the police station with Marco Furey and Spencer. She claims that she was assisting Noel because he told her that Charlotte left her money for another surgery. She says that Noel killed Sara Harvey and wanted to kill her as well, so she played along with him at the blind school. It is also claimed that she has been staying with Sydney Driscoll. Later, she is seen at the Brew with two blind followers. She speaks into her phone to send a text and then around the corner, Addison Derringer receives a message. Jenna then shows back up to the Radley, now wearing a dress made by Hanna, only in white instead of black. Mona confronts her about this and she says that a "friend" gave it to her. Hanna and Caleb follow Jenna, where Caleb confronts her about her possible lies about Noel. However, Jenna says that the only person who could contradict her story is dead. Till DeAth Do Us PArt A year after Mona is unmasked as Charlotte's killer, Jenna has become a life skills teacher at Rosewood High School. Despite her previous allegiance to "A.D.", she is seemingly on speaking terms with The Liars. While she is walking through the halls, she hears Addison Derringer and her friends. She tells them to get to class and Addison tells her they are, but secretly stays behind. She waves her hand in front of Jenna's face, laughing with her friends, until Jenna grabs her arm and remarks to her that, although she can't see, she can smell a mean girl from a mile away. She then walks away and comments to Alison that she thought she used to be the mean girl of the school. Eventually, "A.D." is revealed to be Alex Drake, Spencer's twin sister. Alex reveals that Jenna knew about Charlotte having a sister and was looking for her and recruited to Noel to assist her. Alex then reveals that Jenna doesn't know who she is, but offered to help her in exchange for eye surgery. Alex also comments that, while Sydney was merely a minor member of the A-Team, Jenna managed to earn her respect. Later, Jenna meets with Veronica Hastings at her law firm to discuss Addison and her actions. Alex is outside, masquerading as Spencer, and Jenna speaks with her. However, Jenna recognizes her scent from when she worked with her and realizes that something is off. Jenna calls Toby to alert him that she doesn't believe Spencer is Spencer. Appearances Notes *Jenna has appeared in every season finale, until "Welcome to the Dollhouse". *She has also appeared in every premiere, until "EscApe From New York". *Something that implies that Jenna is a part of the A-Team is that in "It Happened 'That Night'" someone sends Emily an anonymous text saying "I bet you remember me", while Emily is watching Jenna in her car, suggesting that Jenna sent the text. *It is revealed in "Crazy" that Jenna's phone number is (710) 555-0124. *The only season in which Jenna does not make a new appearance is Season 6. She appears very briefly in a flashback, however she is barely seen and archive footage is used. *Jenna is the secondary antagonist of the first half of Season 7 and a supporting antagonist for the others. *Jenna's relationship with Charlotte often leaves confusion amongst fans. Jenna claims to have met Charlotte after her admission to Welby and that the two of them were strangers. However, Season 4 reveals during multiple instances that Jenna and Charlotte (then called CeCe Drake) are affiliated with each other in some way and Noel mentions in "The DArkest Knight" that Charlotte taught him and Jenna a lot, with Jenna teaching them in return to smell fear, implying that Jenna was a member of the A-Team, a fact later confirmed by I. Marlene King. Gallery The image gallery for this character can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:The B-Team Category:Mona's Army Category:Ali's Army Category:The NAT Club